


Капля ревности и мести

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [16]
Category: Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Relationships: Abe Aran/Nagatsuma Reo
Series: Ширитори на дайри [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073





	Капля ревности и мести

Аран судорожно выдохнул и прикусил губу. Узкой душевой кабины как раз хватало для двоих, чего не сказать про воздух – дышать было жарко. Лео опирался спиной на контрастно-холодную стену, а босые ноги скользили по мокрому кафельному полу, но он нашел решение – длинный рост позволял упереться ими в стык между ним и противоположной стеной. Да, положение малоподвижное, но этого хватало, чтобы толкаться в Арана и с упоением наслаждаться прекрасным видом сзади.  
  
Влажные выбеленные пряди непослушными змейками свернулись на шее и висках, а нежный румянец на щеках, когда Аран поворачивал лицо и бросал взгляды через плечо, ещё больше возбуждали Лео. Хотелось обладать им целиком и полностью, гладить послушно изгибающееся в руках тело снова и снова. Пожалуй, Лео ревновал Арана. К Хаги-чану за многочисленные парные фотосесии и сплетённые руки, к Кентаро за их совместные придуривания да и ко всем остальным тоже. Осознание пришло неожиданно, и он сильнее сжал пальцы на чужой талии. Аран недовольно зашипел, но почти сразу же этот звук сменился на приятный длинный стон – Лео слишком резко прижался своими бёдрами к его, выдыхая низким шепотом «ты только мой».  
  
\- Конечно твой…, - подтвердил Аран и запрокинул голову. Лео протянул руку и запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы, потянув на себя с мыслью однажды устроить принцессе бдсм. Лео почему-то думал, что это будет воспринято с интересом.  
  
От желания зацеловать разгоряченное тело кружилась голова. Лео понимал, что им слишком многое запрещено, но от этого нарушать запреты хотелось ещё сильнее.  
  
Аран дрожащими пальцами обхватил свой член, чувствуя, что вот-вот будет готов, и вновь прикусил губу. Он хотел было поторопить Лео, попросить быть жестче, сильнее именно сейчас, но тот будто читал мысли. Лео знал, что после на него обязательно будут ворчать за синяки в неположенных местах и за общее состояние «не-стояния», но это всё будет потом. А пока между ними было лишь сумасшествие и безумие.  
  
Казалось, будто воздух раскалился до предела. Прикосновения обжигали и плавили кожу, но Лео услышал шепот, перекрывший шум взволнованной крови в ушах «не останавливайся». Аран едва стоял на ногах, и Лео обхватил его поперёк живота, удерживая почти на весу.  
  
\- Порядок? – спустя пару минут поинтересовался Нагацума, разворачивая Арана к себе лицом и целуя алеющие щёки, чем заставил его смущаться ещё сильнее. – Аран…  
  
Тот повернул кран и ступил под прохладные струи воды, надеясь, что они немного остудят жар, иначе он попросту сгорит, от всего и сразу.  
  
Но Лео не смог удержаться от соблазна нарушить один из запретов и прижал его к стене – на шее, ближе к ключице, расцвел яркий засос, и Аран ткнул его под рёбра под аккомпанемент неожиданного «ой».  
  
\- Мне влетит!  
  
\- Скажу, что это я сделал, - хищно улыбнулся Лео, намереваясь снова поцеловать, но его опередили.  
  
\- Я тебя убью, - проворчал Аран и приподнялся на носочки, кусая его за губу и надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы влетело обоим. – А это моя маленькая месть.


End file.
